1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for restoring a dead pixel in a camera using a time-of-flight (TOF) technique, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for restoring a dead pixel of a depth map by using a light intensity map.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the existing TOF-type camera, a depth image has been generated only by using a depth map for the image. In this case, when a boundary portion of the depth image generated from a subject is affected by lighting, a shadow or the like, the reliability may be reduced for a particular portion of the depth image generated from the subject, thereby not allowing a depth value of the relevant portion to be used.